Wizards War
by snakeBZH
Summary: Oubliez tout ce que vous pensez savoir, la Magie existe. Les Sorciers, êtres vivant aux limites de notre imagination nous côtoient tous les jours,cachés parmi nous. Mais depuis plus de vingt ans, une guerre fait rage...
1. Une Mission sans Espoir

**WIZARDS**

**WAR**

**CHAPITRE I : UNE MISSION SANS ESPOIR**

C'est un temps de ténèbres. La guerre fait rage dans l'ombre depuis maintenant plus de vingt ans. Une guerre opposant des êtres vivants aux frontières de notre imagination et de notre perception.

Oubliez tout ce que vous pensez savoir. La Magie existe. Des êtres appelés « Sorciers » la maîtrisent et l'utilisent. Des créatures que vous pensiez n'appartenir qu'aux mythes et aux légendes vivent parmi nous depuis la nuit des temps. Ils vivent, respirent, bougent et meurent comme nous. Durant des millénaires, ces êtres ont vécu caché et en paix. Mais un sorcier puissant nommé Voldemort, le cœur et l'âme empli de ténèbres, voulut changer ça. Il réunit autour de lui les sorciers frustrés de devoir rester dans l'ombre, les créatures les plus violentes et les plus maléfiques. Il exigea que les Sorciers prennent ce qui devait leur revenir de droit : le pouvoir sur Terre. Les Moldus devaient devenir les serviteurs, les esclaves des Sorciers et des créatures magiques. Les gouvernements magiques officiels se liguèrent contre celui qui se faisait appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais celui-ci réunissait chaque jour plus de fidèles à sa cause.

La guerre ne pouvait qu'éclater. Le monde de la Magie en fut bouleversé. Le Ministère Britannique de la Magie fut le premier à tomber. L'ancienne école de Sorcellerie Poudlard devint le centre névralgique de Voldemort et de ses armées. Mais avant de prendre le contrôle du monde Moldu, Voldemort savait pertinemment qu'il devait avant obtenir la victoire totale dans son monde.

Au bout de vingt-cinq ans de guerre, la fin ne semblait toujours pas vouloir venir…

« Est-on sûr de l'info cette fois ? »

La question avait été posée par un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans, les cheveux roux et le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Il posait la question à un homme ayant presque le triple de son âge. Son visage était marqué par des années de guerre. Des cicatrices de toutes tailles partaient dans tous les sens. Le plus impressionnant demeurant son œil droit volumineux d'un bleu électrique qui tournait dans tous les sens. Le vieil homme grimaça.

« Autant que d'habitude, grogna-t-il.

-Génial, soupira le jeune.

-Toujours à soupirer Ron, fit une voix féminine derrière lui. »

Deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent. La plus âgé, environ vingt-cinq ans, arborait une chevelure rose flashy, et un nez fin. La plus jeune devait avoir dix-sept ans, elle était pourvue d'une chevelure rousse et de tâches de rousseur analogue à celle de Ron.

« Je sens juste que c'est encore un coup d'épée dans l'eau, comme les autres fois, fit Ron. Vous avez fait le tour de la maison ?

-Oui, répondit la femme aux cheveux roses. Rien à signaler. La voie est libre. A l'extérieur du moins.

-Je me doute bien que si c'est un piège, ils sont assez intelligents pour ne pas mettre une pancarte l'annonçant, grogna le vieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Alastor ?

-J'y vais avec Ron, annonça Alastor. Tu restes ici avec Ginny et tu attends mon signal. On vous appellera en cas de problème.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire comme ça. Ginny et moi pourrions nous glisser par une lucarne du grenier pour vérifier s'il…

-Ne discute pas mes ordres Nymphadora.

-Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, se crispa-t-elle, ses cheveux passant du rose au rouge foncé.

-On y va Ron. »

Ron et Alastor approchèrent nonchalamment de la maison. Cette maison devait être une parfaite planque, le voisin le plus proche se trouvant à presque cinq kilomètres et elle était abandonnée. Les murs étaient ternes et sales, les volets menaçaient de quitter leurs gonds, la peinture de la porte d'entrée s'écaillait et le contreplaqué ondulait. Alastor sortit sa baguette et en approcha l'extrémité de la serrure. Il allait incanter mais il arrêta son geste, se contentant de pousser la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sans opposer de résistance.

Baguettes à la main, les deux hommes entrèrent. Ils fouillèrent pièce par pièce mais ne trouvèrent personne. Seules quelques traces indiquaient que la maison avait été occupée ou plutôt squattée durant un temps il y a peu. Visiblement par une personne seule. Ils ressortirent sans avoir rien trouvé mais avec la satisfaction de ne pas être tombé dans un piège.

« Alors ? demanda Ginny.

-Il y avait quelqu'un il y a peu de temps, répondit Ron. Mais il est parti. Et impossible de savoir si c'était bien celui qu'on cherche. Encore un coup pour rien.

-On rentre, ordonna Alastor en grognant. »

Ils transplanèrent dans une sorte de tunnel. Plusieurs personnes les regardèrent mais lorsqu'ils les reconnurent, ils reprirent leurs activités en cours. Un homme s'approcha d'eux. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, maigre, l'air fatigué.

« Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? fit Alastor visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Fol'Œil ! s'exclama Nymphadora. Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus agréable quand même.

-Ça ira Tonks, calma l'homme fatigué. J'espère que vous le trouverez bientôt.

-Ouais, grogna Alastor. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, la mission est terminée pour ce soir. »

Alastor s'éloigna d'un pas boitillant.

« Bon ! s'exclama Ginny. Puisqu'on est libre, je vais aller faire une toilette et rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

-Ce serait pas plutôt une visite d'harcèlement ? répliqua Ron.

-Ha ha ! Très drôle frérot. Va plutôt rejoindre ta chère et tendre avant qu'elle ne parte chercher des animaux étranges et inexistants pour nous aider dans cette guerre.

-Je vais lui dire je te préviens. Elle sera contente d'apprendre comment sa meilleure amie parle d'elle.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle est bien au dessus de tout ça. Tiens, où sont Tonks et Remus ?

-Ils sont partis en discutant. Ils sont de plus en plus proches j'ai l'impression ces deux là.

-Ouais, bah moi si je ne fais pas d'effort, je ne vais jamais me rapprocher de personne. Alors excuse-moi mais j'y vais.

-A plus tard petite sœur. »

Alastor Fol'Œil Maugrey entra dans le réduit qui lui faisait office de quartier. L'endroit était des plus spartiates et ne comportait que le confort minimum et quelques rares objets personnels. Alastor se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il se sentait las et fatigué de courir après une rumeur. Comme il commençait à en avoir assez de cette guerre interminable. Une guerre qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de perdre. Et comme pour tenter une dernière action pouvant donner la victoire, il avait accepté de mener à bien une mission cruciale. Une action qu'il jugeait plutôt symbolique que réaliste. Et plus le temps passait, plus les fausses pistes s'accumulaient, plus Alastor en arrivait à la conclusion que sa mission se solderait par un échec.

Cela faisait six mois depuis ce jour où un message de Rufus Scrimgeour l'avait convoqué. Alastor se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le chef des Aurors. Les Aurors, un groupe auquel Alastor appartenait plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans que les Aurors n'existaient plus que comme symbole. Depuis la chute du Ministère Britannique de la Magie. Mais des survivants de cette unité d'élite anti-mages noirs souhaitant continuer le combat gardèrent ce nom. Ils formèrent de nouvelles recrues, non pas à une simple lutte contre des terroristes isolés, mais à une véritable guerre. Alastor avait formé plusieurs recrues. Il en avait perdu la plupart dans des batailles. Les trois qu'il lui restait seraient ses derniers élèves, quoi qu'il arrive.

Rufus Scrimgeour n'était pas connu pour sa douceur. C'était un homme dur, partisan d'action de combat intense contre Voldemort. En cela il s'opposait au chef de l'autre branche importante de la rébellion : l'Ordre du Phénix du professeur Albus Dumbledore. Mais en se rendant à cette convocation, Alastor eut la surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord sur un point : cette guerre allait être perdue.

« Nous en avons beaucoup discuté, avait dit Scrimgeour. Nous pensons que la victoire réside en un dernier et unique espoir. Jusqu'à maintenant, toutes les tentatives pour nous approprier cet espoir sont restées sans résultat. C'est pourquoi, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons décidé de vous confier la mission de trouver cet espoir.

-Cet espoir, est-ce bien ce que je crois ? avait demandé Alastor.

-Oui : Harry Potter, l'élu de la prophétie. »

Encore cette prophétie ! Alastor avait été l'ami d'Albus Dumbledore durant de longues années. Mais avec cette guerre, même les vieilles amitiés pouvaient partir en fumée. Dumbledore croyait trop en cette prophétie au goût d'Alastor, plus pragmatique et réaliste selon son entendement.

« Albus sait bien que je n'y crois plus, avait dit Alastor.

-Il en est conscient. Mais il a insisté pour que vous, ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, soyez chargé de cette mission. J'ignore les raisons de son choix mais je dois avouer que j'avais pensé à vous aussi pour cette mission. Vous êtes mon meilleur homme.

-Combien de temps j'aurais si j'accepte ?

-Jusqu'à ce que vous le trouviez, ou que nous soyons anéantis. Car sans Harry Potter, nous sommes tous condamnés. Acceptez-vous ?

-Ça ou autre chose. De toute façon, la mort seule mettra fin à cette guerre pour nous. Je n'aurais qu'une seule condition : je choisis mon équipe et vous ne m'imposez personne.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord. »

Oui, ils avaient été d'accord sur ce point. Alastor avait pris ses trois élèves encore vivants. Nymphadora Tonks, une métamorphomage maladroite mais bonne combattante. Ronald Weasley et sa sœur Ginevra, deux membres de la famille Weasley, une des familles ayant le plus souffert de cette guerre. Et depuis six mois, ils suivaient la moindre piste pouvant les mener à un jeune homme dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler, dont personne ne connaissait l'existence à part quelques rares individus.

Une fausse piste de plus ce soir. Quoique, même de ça il ne pouvait en être sûr. Et si ce squatteur avait été Harry Potter. Mais avec des si, on peut faire n'importe quoi. Les hypothèses, les suppositions, c'étaient le genre de chose que ne supportait pas Alastor.

Il sortit une bouteille de scotch d'un tiroir et en but une rasade. Il ne faisait plus qu'attendre la mort. Il espérait juste une chose, mourir comme il avait toujours vécu : en combattant. Cette guerre lui avait tout retiré, jusqu'à l'envie de vivre.

Ron se rendit là où il était sûr de la trouver. Malgré les risques de se faire repérer, il restait son lieu préféré. Le jardin se trouvait à la surface, dans les ruines d'un ancien cloître. Elle aimait venir s'occuper des fleurs. Et effectivement, elle était là. Elle était blonde comme le soleil, elle avait des yeux proéminents d'un bleu saphir, une peau pâle comme la lueur de la lune. En ça, elle portait bien son prénom, Luna. Les gens la disaient un peu folle. Mais ne vivaient-ils pas dans un monde emprunt de folie ? Alors qu'est-ce que cela changeait qu'elle soit une douce folle ? Elle avait surtout le don d'égayer les gens autour d'elle. Et Ron l'aimait pour ça.

Il avait fait à peine quelques pas vers elle qu'elle se retourna, comme si elle avait senti sa présence dans son dos. Elle lui sourit de cet habituel sourire rêveur qu'il aimait tant. En arrivant près d'elle, il s'assit dans l'herbe à ses côtés, lui prenant les mains. Petit geste qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, qui les rassurait, leur assurant que rien n'avait changé entre eux durant leur dernière séparation, qu'elle est durée quelques heures ou plusieurs jours. Elle l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, dit-elle comme une évidence.

-Non, répondit Ron. Encore un coup pour rien. On commence à avoir l'habitude. Je sens qu'Alastor perd le peu d'espoir qu'il avait au départ. Et je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à le suivre sur ce chemin.

-Tu ne dois pas abandonner. L'avenir de beaucoup de gens, de tout le monde pour ainsi dire en dépend.

-Ce n'est pas pour notre victoire dans cette guerre que je commence à perdre espoir. Je n'ai plus foi en cette mission. Cet Harry Potter n'est qu'une légende.

-Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Tonks ?

-Elle essaye de nous garder motivé. J'apprécie ses efforts mais je sens qu'elle aussi lâche prise. Elle pense plus à Remus qu'à cette mission. Et elle a bien raison.

-Et ta sœur ?

-C'est peut-être elle qui croit le plus en cette mission. Tu l'as connais, elle a une volonté d'acier.

-Où est-elle ?

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te le dire.

-Encore, sourit Luna. Tu as raison quand tu parles d'une volonté d'acier, elle n'abandonne jamais. »

Luna et Ron parlèrent de tout autre chose. Une volonté de sortir de la morosité de cette guerre. Et quand la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante commença à se faire sentir, ils rentrèrent.


	2. Petit déjeuner

**CHAPITRE II : PETIT-DEJEUNER**

Ginny avait pris une douche, autant pour son bien-être personnel que pour paraître fraîche aux yeux d'une certaine personne. Elle avait brossé ses cheveux. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée, du moins pas trop, juste un peu de fond de teint et de rose sur les lèvres. Très discret. Elle n'aimait pas trop se maquiller, ça ne faisait pas parti de son caractère. Mais pour séduire cette personne, elle était prête à se faire un peu violence. Pas trop non plus, elle voulait qu'elle l'aime pour elle et non pour un rôle qu'elle jouerait.

Dans les tunnels de la planque, Ginny croisa Remus et Tonks en pleine discussion. La jeune métamorphomage buvait la moindre de ses paroles et le regardait avec admiration. Ginny sourit à ce spectacle, attendrie. Et pourtant, Remus n'avait pas grand-chose pour plaire physiquement. Par contre, il était d'une grande intelligence et d'une gentillesse sans égal. Tout le monde l'appréciait dans la résistance. Et ça malgré son « petit » problème mensuel.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec la cible de Ginny, c'est qu'elle avait ses habitudes. Ginny savait parfaitement où la trouver malgré l'heure tardive. Elle entra dans la salle et fit un rapide coup d'œil circulaire. Elle était là, seule, assise à une table avec une pile de bouquin éparpillé devant elle. Ginny sourit et s'approcha discrètement. Mais même sans ses précautions, elle était sûre qu'Hermione ne remarquerait pas sa présence, trop absorbée par son ouvrage. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jalouse.

La rouquine s'approcha de l'oreille de la brune. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'Hermione étudiait, le titre du chapitre aurait repoussé n'importe qui : « Etude des possibilités intrinsèques, intuitives et cognitives du corps dans le cadre d'une recherche astrale ». Comment pouvait-elle lire ça sans s'endormir ?

« Ça à l'air… intéressant, souffla doucement Ginny. »

Hermione sursauta en se retournant, la mine effrayée. Ginny rit de sa déconvenue alors que la lectrice essayait de retrouver un rythme cardio-respiratoire normal.

« Gi… Ginny ! fit-elle entre deux respirations. Tu m'as fait peur. Ne refais jamais ça s'il te plait.

-Je ne te promets rien, fit Ginny mutine. J'adore te voir rougir, même si c'est de peur. »

Hermione ne parut pas comprendre l'allusion.

« Ce qu'elle pouvait être innocente ! pensa Ginny. Tu comptes rester ici toute la nuit ? questionna-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas encore très tard, répliqua Hermione.

-Regarde ta montre.

-Ah ! Déjà ! s'exclama la brune. Effectivement, il faudrait que j'aille dormir.

-Tu n'as pas un petit creux ? demanda Ginny, pleine d'espoir. Je viens de rentrer de mission et j'ai faim. C'est toujours plus agréable d'être accompagnée que de manger seule.

-Bonne idée, accepta Hermione. »

Hermione commença à ranger ses livres d'un coup de baguette. Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent à la cuisine et se servirent un petit encas et commencèrent à manger, côte à côte. Hermione demanda à Ginny comment c'était passé la mission.

« Encore une impasse, répondit sans détour la rouquine. Je sens que les autres perdent espoir peu à peu. Enfin, Alastor n'a jamais cru en cette mission lui. Mais Ron et Tonks prennent le même chemin que lui. Tonks ne le montre pas, mais ça se sent.

-Et toi ? questionna Hermione.

-Il m'arrive de douter. Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un pressentiment. Je ressens le besoin de ne pas abandonner.

-Tu es une battante. Je trouve ça admirable chez toi. Cette façon d'être, de ne jamais abandonner.

-Ah oui ! s'éclaira Ginny. Et qu'est-ce qui te plait d'autres chez moi ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que moi je pourrais te citer plein de choses qui me plaisent chez toi : ton intelligence, ta faculté de concentration, tes yeux, tes cheveux ébouriffés, tes petites oreilles que j'ai bien envi de… »

Ginny s'arrêta. Elle s'était rapprochée d'Hermione durant son énumération et avait dégagé son oreille. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : en suçoter le lobe. Elle hésita, Hermione le prendrait sûrement mal. Malgré tout les sentiments de Ginny à son égard, elle n'avait encore jamais fait la moindre allusion à une éventuelle attirance pour la rousse.

Ginny hésitait. Trop longtemps sûrement car Hermione se tourna vers elle. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut les lèvres d'Hermione qui faisaient envi à Ginny. Mais encore une fois, elle hésita trop longuement. Hermione se recula doucement. Elle eut un sourire de circonstance.

« Je suis fatiguée, dit la brune. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, conclut Ginny en cachant sa déception. »

Ginny suivit des yeux Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la cuisine. Elle donna un coup de couteau à beurre rageur sur sa tartine.

« Encore une nuit de perdue. »

Hermione ne se retourna pas avant d'arriver dans sa chambre. Elle s'adossa à la porte une fois refermée. Ses jambes flageolèrent sous son poids. Elle s'évertuait à retrouver un rythme cardio-respiratoire normal pour la seconde fois en moins d'une demi-heure. Et toujours à cause de la même personne. Mais si la première fois, c'était elle qui lui avait fait peur, cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt d'elle-même qu'Hermione avait eu peur. Elle avait bien senti Ginny se rapprocher. Elle avait apprécié la caresse de sa main quand elle avait dégagé une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle avait attendu. Et quand elle s'était finalement tournée vers la rousse, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait. Tout s'embrouillait très vite dans sa tête quand elle était seule avec Ginny.

Le pire pour Hermione, c'était que malgré toute son intelligence, tous les livres qu'elle avait lus, elle ne trouvait aucune explication à l'état dans lequel Ginny la mettait en quelques mots.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps en vaines réflexions ce soir. Hermione se déshabilla et se glissa dans ses draps rapidement. La fatigue lui tomba dessus d'un coup et elle s'endormit.

Alastor Maugrey s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur. Pléonasme, car il se réveillait toujours de mauvaise humeur et ça depuis des années. Tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de ne pas lui adresser la parole avant qu'il n'ait fini sa troisième tasse de thé au moins. La nouvelle de l'échec de la veille avait déjà fait le tour de tous les aurors. Mais personne ne s'amuserait à critiquer Alastor et son équipe. Primo, parce que d'autres s'étaient cassés les dents sur cette mission par le passé. Et secundo, parce que se mettre Alastor à dos n'était pas une bonne idée pour qui souhaitait vivre longtemps et en bonne santé.

La première a osé s'asseoir à sa table et à lui adresser un bonjour matinal fut Ginny, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Elle se servit une tasse de thé sous le regard noir d'Alastor. Il n'avait pas encore terminé sa deuxième tasse. Mais remarquant autre chose dans le regard de sa jeune élève, il se força à ravaler la réflexion qu'il souhaitait lui lancer et en lança une autre, tout aussi déplaisante pour la jeune fille.

« Tu as encore dormi seule ? »

Ginny fusilla Alastor du regard. Elle était la seule à oser le faire. Ce qui expliquait en partie le respect dont elle jouissait au sein des aurors.

« Ce que j'en dis moi, fit aussi innocemment que possible Alastor.

-Tu peux garder tes réflexions matinales pour toi, répliqua-t-elle. Oui, j'ai dormi seule. Et alors, toi aussi ?

-Oui, mais moi je ne cherche pas à séduire une fanatique des livres.

-Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, vieux débris cassé. »

Tout le réfectoire retint son souffle. A moins d'être suicidaire, personne n'oserait jamais parler de cette façon à l'un des meilleurs aurors. Les deux yeux d'Alastor fixaient la jeune fille qui ne cillait pas. De longues secondes passèrent. Puis, le visage d'Alastor se déforma, il souriait d'un air hargneux.

« Toujours aussi indomptable Ginny, fit-il.

-C'est toi qui m'a appris à ne jamais montrer de faiblesse, répliqua Ginny. »

L'ambiance lourde qui s'était installé s'envola. Plusieurs soupirs se firent entendre de la part des spectateurs. Beaucoup avaient craint de devoir s'enfuir en courant pour ne pas se prendre un maléfice perdu.

Ron et Luna, main dans la main, arrivèrent à ce moment. Ils s'installèrent à côté d'Alastor et Ginny sans rien savoir de l'échange précédent. Alastor se contenta de saluer poliment le couple et prit congé.

« Je dois aller voir Mondingus, informa-t-il. Il aura peut-être des infos pour repérer Potter. »

Ron et Ginny regardèrent sortir leur mentor. Aucun des deux n'était dupe, il croyait autant en les infos de Mondingus qu'aux vampires végétariens.

« Mondingus n'a fait que nous envoyer sur des fausses pistes depuis le début, se plaignit Ron.

-Il y avait quand même des traces de passages sur certaines, fit remarquer Ginny.

-Tu parles ! Ça peut tout aussi bien être des squatteurs moldus.

-Tu as raison. Parlons d'autre chose, on ne va quand même pas se gâcher le petit-déjeuner. On ne vous a pas vu hier soir, vous vous êtes fait une petite soirée romantique ?

-On n'a juste passé du temps ensemble, dit Ron légèrement rougissant.

-Luna ? demanda Ginny, sachant très bien que sa meilleure amie ne lui cacherait rien.

-On n'a pas beaucoup dormi, dit la blonde comme si elle parlait du temps qu'il fait. Ton frère était insatiable mais toujours doux, romantique et un peu maladroit comme je l'aime.

-C'est mignon, soupira Ginny. Ne rougis pas comme ça Ron ! Au moins, toi, ta nuit a été à la hauteur de tes espérances.

-Toujours rien avec Hermione ? interrogea Luna en tartinant une biscotte avec de la marmelade.

-Non, mais je ne compte pas abandonner. Je suis totalement folle d'elle.

-Tu sais que Dean espère toujours que tu te remettes avec lui, dit Ron qui avait repris son teint habituel.

-Il est lourd, souffla la rousse. A chaque fois que je le croise, il essaye de jouer la carte de ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Tiens, la dernière fois, il m'a rappelée que je prenais tellement de plaisir avec lui qu'il devait à chaque fois lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation pour ne pas alerter les voisins. »

Luna parut s'imaginer la scène. Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tartine.

« Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec lui ?

-Bah oui, répondit simplement Ginny. C'est lui qui m'a dépucelée.

-Mais… tu avais quel âge ?

-Quinze ans pourquoi ? Oh ça va Ron ! Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène parce que j'ai couché avec Dean lorsqu'il était mon petit-ami !

-Mais tu n'avais que quinze ans !

-Et alors ? Nous sommes en guerre je te rappelle. On ne sait pas quand on peut mourir alors autant profiter de la vie.

-C'est pas une excuse pour coucher avec quelqu'un aussi jeune !

-Si je me souviens bien, interrompit Luna sans élever le ton. J'avais aussi quinze ans quand on a fait l'amour pour la première fois toi et moi, Ron. »

Ginny étouffa un éclat de rire. Ron rougit de nouveau. Visiblement, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Euh… tu es sûre ma chérie ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Ah non, j'ai fait une petite erreur de calcul, dit Luna, rendant le sourire à Ron. Mon anniversaire était deux mois plus tard donc j'avais encore quatorze ans. »

Cette fois-ci, Ginny ne parvint pas à se retenir devant la mine déconfite de son frère et explosa de rire. Ron fusilla sa sœur du regard.

« Oh Ron ! Détend-toi, c'est rien, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Imagine qu'elle dise que tu n'étais pas son premier. »

Ron se tourna vers sa petite amie qui continuait à prendre son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Elle le remarqua et lui sourit tendrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu as été le premier et tu es le seul, rassura-t-elle. »

Ginny riait encore quand elle quittait le réfectoire. Ron était toujours aussi rouge. On ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre ses cheveux flamboyants et sa peau.

« T'étais pas obligé de lui dire ça, réprimanda-t-il sans parvenir à y mettre le ton.

-Je ne sais pas mentir, tu le sais bien, répondit tout naturellement Luna. »

Oui, elle ne savait pas mentir et disait toujours les vérités, même celles qui dérangent. Mais cela faisait parti de son charme. Ron préféra se concentrer sur son repas.

Hermione entra à son tour. Elle s'assit près du couple qui la salua. Elle remarqua la rougeur du visage de Ron mais préféra commencer la discussion sur un autre sujet.

« J'ai cru entendre Ginny rire, dit-elle.

-Ah ! Tu reconnais le rire de Ginny alors, fit remarquer Luna.

-Euh… souffla Hermione essayant de se rattraper. Je voulais dire que… ça avait l'air d'être son rire.

-C'était bien elle, confirma Ron. Tu l'as ratée de peu. Tu voulais la voir ?

-Non, nia la brune en rosissant légèrement. Enfin, juste pour lui dire bonjour. C'est tout. »

Ron et Luna échangèrent un regard. Si Luna était observatrice naturellement, Ron avait été entrainé à reconnaître les petits signes trahissant l'état d'esprit des personnes qu'il croisait. En clair : Hermione ne pouvait cacher son penchant pour Ginny.


	3. Départ en mission

**CHAPITRE III : DEPART EN MISSION**

Alastor se rendit à Londres. Il avait bu du polynectar pour paraître inaperçu. La mesure s'imposait car le régime de Voldemort l'avait mis hors-la-loi et les mangemorts avaient des informateurs partout. Eux-mêmes étaient nombreux à parcourir les rues du Londres magique, reconnaissables par leurs robes noires marquées d'un crâne avec un serpent sortant par la bouche. Certains portaient même le masque de mort qui était d'usage pour les cérémonies et les batailles.

Le polynectar d'Alastor contenait des cheveux prélevés sur un moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire et de plus anonyme. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se déguiser de cette façon, cela l'obligeait à retirer son œil magique et l'empêchait de rester vigilant tout azimut. Et puis, c'était comme porter les vêtements de quelqu'un d'autres, il n'était pas à l'aise.

Mondingus Fletcher était un petit arnaqueur trainant dans les bas-fonds du monde de la Magie depuis toujours. Il touchait à la contrebande et au recèle. Mais jamais il ne s'était abaissé à la Magie Noire ou ne s'était fourvoyé avec les Mangemorts. Il lui était arrivé de faire des affaires avec eux, mais toujours en les faisant payer bien plus qu'aux autres ou en les arnaquant purement et simplement. Comme la fois où il leur avait vendu tout un sac d'yeux de sirènes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'avaient cru les mangemorts car il s'agissait en fait d'yeux de mérou. Par la suite, il avait entendu parler d'une explosion lors de la préparation d'une potion. Plusieurs mangemorts y avaient trouvé la mort.

Alastor ne lui faisait pas confiance malgré tout. Mondingus était prêt à vendre père et mère pour un quelconque profit. Il s'approcha de lui le plus naturellement du monde. Mondingus lui adressa le sourire onctueux qu'il sortait pour tous les pigeons, enfin, les clients potentiels.

« Bonjour monsieur. Quoique vous cherchiez, je suis sûr que je l'ais ou que je peux le trouver, fit Mondingus.

-Comme des infos sur l'endroit où se trouve un ado en fuite, répliqua Alastor. »

Mondingus perdit son sourire d'un coup.

« Alastor Maugrey, fit-il à voix basse. Toujours aussi moche.

-J'utilise du polynectar pourtant, cracha Alastor.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui change quelque chose. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-D'après toi. Tu nous as encore envoyés dans une impasse.

-Comme si c'était de ma faute. Tu sais, ce gosse est sûrement capable de se déplacer. Ce n'est pas mon problème s'il n'est plus là quand tu y vas. Et puis, je n'ai jamais d'infos de première fraîcheur ou infaillible le concernant. Toujours des rumeurs de deuxième voir de troisième main. Je te rappelle qu'officiellement, Harry Potter est mort depuis dix-sept ans.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien. Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as pas d'infos ?

-Impossible de discuter avec toi, soupira Mondingus. J'ai entendu dire qu'un jeune sorcier se cacherait du côté de Darlington. J'ai noté le nom de la bourgade, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un bout de parchemin plié.

-Tu n'as plus de précision ?

-Pas cette fois. Tu sais, ce serait plus simple si je savais comment te joindre au cas où je pêche de nouvelles infos.

-C'est ça. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec toi.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Autant qu'à un géant avec une rage de dent quand il dit qu'il ne va pas déraciner tous les arbres autour de lui. »

De retour au vieux cloître, Alastor réunit son équipe dans une pièce aménagée pour les briefings de mission. La mission s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse. Et bien sûr, dangereuse. Plus longue était la mission, plus le risque de tomber sur des mangemorts augmentait.

« Nous allons devoir faire le tour de toutes les planques possibles et imaginables, exposa Alastor. Cela peut prendre plusieurs jours et pour réduire le risque d'être suivi jusqu'ici par l'ennemi, nous allons rester sur place le temps de la mission. Préparez de quoi dormir et manger. Prenez de l'argent moldu, ça peut servir. »

Alastor jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à ses élèves. Ils étaient habitués à partir ainsi plusieurs jours. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça leur plaisait. Il en était conscient.

« Dîtes au revoir à ceux que vous voulez, continua-t-il. Rassemblement ici à dix-sept heure, prêt à partir. »

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent. Alastor regarda encore quelques minutes la carte de la ville qu'il avait trouvé dans une librairie moldue après avoir quitté Mondingus. Sûrement encore un coup pour rien.

Tonks se rendit à la bibliothèque aménagée. Remus lui avait dit la veille qu'il s'y rendrait faire quelques recherches. Elle le trouva en compagnie d'Hermione, en train de commenter un texte écrit sur du papier jauni par le temps. La sentant approcher, Remus releva la tête en souriant. Il s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et vint à la rencontre de Tonks.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir avant le déjeuner, dit-il.

-On s'y verra aussi, fit Tonks. Mais pas ce soir.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je repars en mission. Et pour plusieurs jours certainement. Donc je te dirais au revoir après le repas. Car après il faut que je prépare mes affaires.

-Je comprends. Fais attention à toi surtout. Je…j'ai beaucoup de travail mais, vu que je ne te reverrais plus avant un moment et qu'après manger tu n'auras plus le temps, que dirais-tu d'aller faire une promenade à la surface. Je crois qu'il fait assez beau aujourd'hui.

-Avec plaisir, accepta Tonks. »

Remus prévint Hermione et sans aucune hésitation, il prit la main de Tonks et côte-à-côte, sortirent de la bibliothèque. Pour Hermione, cette nouvelle signifiait autre chose : Ginny allait partir aussi. Une fois de plus, des pensés contradictoires fourmillaient dans son cerveau. Elle savait que la rouquine allait lui manquer. Normal, c'était son amie. Et en même temps, elle sentait qu'elle laisserait un plus grand vide que celui causé uniquement par l'absence d'une amie. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle devait faire là, maintenant. Elle avait des recherches à faire. Mais même Remus avait décidé de les faire attendre pour passer un peu de temps avec Tonks.

Hermione se perdait dans une réflexion de plus en plus tortueuse sans parvenir à une solution. Décidément, Ginny lui embrouillait l'esprit. Mais elle ne sentait pas ça comme normal. Après tout, Ginny était une fille aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de tels sentiments pour une autre fille. Ce n'était pas… logique. Et pourtant, son cœur battait toujours plus vite près de la rousse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter une œillade coquine quand elle se penchait en avant ou dans toute autre position laissant imaginer des gestes défendus. Et elle devait reconnaître que dans ces cas là, son bas-ventre bouillonnait. Elle avait surtout envi d'être auprès d'elle, simplement près d'elle.

Alors que devait-elle faire dans l'instant ? Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle s'était perdue dans ce labyrinthe de réflexion quand une volée de cheveux flamboyants s'agita devant elle. Elle se perdit une fois de plus dans les doux et pétillants yeux noisettes de Ginny. Elle voulait se laisser aller mais un éclair de lucidité la retint.

« J'ai appris que vous partiez en mission encore, dit Hermione simplement en tentant de conserver une voix neutre.

-Oui, répondit Ginny. C'est pour ça que je suis là, je voulais te dire au revoir. La mission risque de durer un moment.

-Tu pars quand ?

-En fin d'après-midi. Mais après manger, je vais faire mes préparatifs. Donc…

-J'ai beaucoup de travail actuellement. Mais on peut manger ensemble ce midi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Ginny était déçue mais n'en démontra rien. Elle espérait pouvoir passer du temps en tête à tête, seule et dans un endroit isolé avec la brune. Comme toujours, ses espoirs s'effondraient.

« D'accord, accepta-t-elle. On se voit tout à l'heure alors.

-C'est ça, conclut Hermione en lui souriant amicalement. »

Ginny ne resta pas plus longtemps. Hermione la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la bibliothèque. Hermione soupira à s'en vider les poumons une fois la porte refermée. Elle avait une fois de plus résister à la tentation. Elle aurait dû y voir une victoire et pourtant, elle ne sentait que de l'amertume dans sa bouche. Elle avait besoin d'un bon thé.

Hermione se rendit dans la salle mitoyenne où se trouvait toujours de quoi se restaurer pour les rats de bibliothèque. La pièce se trouvant aussi pas très loin de l'infirmerie, les résistants y officiant y venaient aussi pour se préparer un thé, un café ou grignoter quelque chose. Hermione sourit en saluant une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux noirs lisses qui lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux noirs avaient une forme d'amande.

« Bonjour Cho, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? fit Hermione.

-Bien et toi ? répondit Cho avec le même sourire.

-Je bosse tout le temps.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Seamus Finnigan est revenu de mission durant la nuit, il a perdu un bras.

-Seamus ! Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est vivant. Et il se dit prêt à se battre encore. Je ne sais pas comment ils font tous. Où trouve-t-il ce courage et cette force ?

-Je me le demande aussi, acquiesça Hermione, le visage de Ginny passant une nouvelle fois dans son esprit.

-Tu travailles encore ce matin ?

-Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Ron est passé tout à l'heure pour récupérer quelques potions médicinales et des pansements. Il m'a dit qu'il repartait en mission pour quelques jours. D'ailleurs il a fait vite pour pouvoir rejoindre Luna après.

-Quel rapport avec moi ?

-Je pensais que tu voudrais passer un peu de temps avec Ginny. Elle ne sera plus là durant plusieurs jours et par les temps qui courent, on ne peut pas savoir si elle reviendra.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je passerai plus de temps avec Ginny qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Hermione, tu sais, on est plusieurs à avoir remarqué que vous aviez un penchant l'une pour l'autre.

-Plusieurs ?

-Oui. Seulement ceux qui vous connaissent bien, rassure-toi.

-Et bien vous vous trompez, martela Hermione. Il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi si ce n'est de l'amitié. Et il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre. »

Cho blêmit. Son regard n'était plus sur Hermione mais pointait derrière elle. Intriguée, Hermione se retourna et tomba sur le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur de Ginny. La rouquine essayait de conserver un visage neutre mais de la tristesse voilait les étoiles qu'elle avait habituellement dans les yeux. Hermione resta figée. Le temps resta immobile plusieurs secondes. Ginny cherchait quelque chose à dire mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Le seul ordre qu'il parvint à donner fut pour ses jambes. Elle baragouina une excuse genre « je pensais avoir oublier quelque chose » et d'un pas pressé, elle partit. Hermione se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle avait une envie folle de lui courir après mais une fois de plus, elle résista.

Et quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Hermione reçut un mot de Ginny. Elle s'y excusait de ne pas pouvoir déjeuner avec elle. Pour la première fois, Hermione maudit son intelligence. Elle avait compris pourquoi Ginny ne voulait pas la revoir aujourd'hui.

Elle en avait marre. Elle voulait comprendre :

« Mais putain de nom de dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour elle ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe se rassemblait comme prévue. Ron déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Luna avant que la blonde ne le laisse. Ginny avait l'air maussade mais son frère ne lui dit rien. Il connaissait sa sœur. Alastor ne fit pas plus de remarque, il se contenta de demander s'ils étaient tous prêts.

Un homme apporta deux boîtes en fer dont une scellée. Alastor prit la boîte scellée magiquement contenant le portoloin de retour et la mit dans sa poche. Il ouvrit l'autre boîte, elle ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une bouteille de coca vide.

« J'ai choisi un point de chute isolé, dit Alastor. Nous ne devrions pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Malgré tout : vigilance constante !

-Comme d'habitude, fit Tonks en souriant.

-On y va, grommela Alastor. »

Les quatre équipiers mirent chacun un doigt sur la bouteille et ils disparurent en un instant. Ils se rematérialisèrent dans un bosquet d'arbres. D'un même geste, ils tirèrent tous leurs baguettes et firent un tour d'horizon. Personne, ils étaient seuls. Alastor jeta la bouteille et sortit sa carte de sa poche.

« Il y a une ferme abandonnée à quelques kilomètres dans cette direction, indiqua-t-il. Nous allons la fouiller avant la nuit. Si elle est vide, nous nous y installerons pour cette nuit. En route. »

La marche dura un peu plus d'une heure. Ils devaient faire attention à ne pas être repérés. Mais ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive. La vieille ferme était délabrée mais une partie du toit semblait encore pouvoir arrêter la pluie et la neige. Ginny et Ron en firent le tour discrètement pendant que Tonks et Alastor surveillaient l'entrée principale. Les deux Weasley revinrent en ne signalant rien d'anormal. Tonks et Alastor entrèrent alors dans la ferme.

La ferme était vide et aucune trace d'occupation récente ne s'y trouvait. Les quatre équipiers trouvèrent deux pièces plus ou moins en bonne état et s'y installèrent. Une pour les femmes, une pour les hommes.

Dés le lendemain matin, ils reprirent la route, allant de fermes en maisons isolées et abandonnées, visitant les entrepôts désaffectés. Ils ne rentrèrent pas dans la ville, c'était courir trop de risque pour le moment. Ils ne le feraient qu'au dernier moment.

Les jours passèrent sans qu'ils ne trouvent rien. Plus le temps passait, plus la lassitude gagnait les esprits. Ron soupirait de plus en plus souvent que Luna lui manquait. Tonks se languissait de Remus. Ginny, quand à elle, si Hermione lui manquait, elle n'oubliait pas ses paroles échangées avec Cho et la triste douleur qui s'était emparée d'elle en les entendant.

Un soir qu'ils campaient dans un bosquet isolé, entourés d'un champ magique de protection, Alastor vit que sa plus jeune élève ne dormait pas. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir depuis qu'ils étaient partis pour cette mission.

« Tu ne dors toujours pas, dit-il à voix basse pour ne pas éveiller les autres.

-Non, répondit Ginny. Il fait un peu froid.

-Bien sûr, et le sortilège caleocorpus[1] c'est fait pour les chiens ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as encore eu des déboires avec Granger ?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler. S'il te plait.

-Bien. Comme tu voudras. Nous aurons bientôt fini cette mission. Demain, nous irons vérifier en ville si nous trouvons des traces de Potter. J'en doute mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire les choses à moitié. Essaye de dormir. »

Ginny acquiesça et s'allongea, fermant les yeux. Alastor la regarda encore un moment. Cela faisait dix ans maintenant. Dix ans qu'il avait recueilli Ron et Ginny. Dix ans. Il se souvenait de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. La chaleur des flammes. L'odeur des corps brûlés. Les derniers mots d'Arthur Weasley. Un ami disparu de plus.

« Alastor, avait-il soufflé alors que le sens gargouillait dans sa gorge et se répandait sur l'herbe verte. Alastor, je vais mourir.

-Je sais, avait dit Alastor, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Molly est morte, ajouta Arthur en se tournant vers la maison en flammes. Charlie, Georges et Fred aussi. Il ne reste plus que Ron et Ginny. Veille sur eux, je t'en supplie. Veille sur eux. »

Les yeux suppliant d'Arthur ne l'émeurent pas mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que lui jurer de s'occuper.

« Comme s'ils étaient mes propres enfants. »

Et depuis ce jour maudit, Alastor s'occupaient d'eux. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Arthur aurait souhaité les voir se salir les mains avec le sang de leurs ennemis. Mais c'était pour Alastor la seule façon de les protéger : leur apprendre à se défendre seul.

* * *

><p>[1] Ce sortilège est une idée originale de Daidalos, auteur de la série « Heather Wright », un chef d'œuvre de fanfiction que je vous conseille de lire. Ce sort permet de résister au froid.<p>


	4. Combat en ville

**CHAPITRE IV : COMBAT EN VILLE**

Les quatre sorciers se lancèrent dans l'exploration de la ville aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Se fondre dans la masse des moldus était devenu une nécessité vitale pour survivre en ces temps de guerre. Grâce à l'aide des nés-moldus, ils avaient appris à se comporter comme il faut dans la société non-magique.

Cela faisait des jours qu'ils dormaient à la fraîche, se nourrissant des rations de survie qu'ils avaient apportées. Devant les mines fatiguées de ses élèves, Alastor les emmena dans un pub où ils purent prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner.

Ils passèrent des heures à parcourir la ville, se séparant en deux équipes pour plus d'efficacité. Ron pouffa de rire, attirant un regard interrogateur de la part de Tonks.

« J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose, dit-il. Et à vrai dire, je me demande même pourquoi aucun de nous quatre ne s'est jamais posé la question.

-Quoi ? fit-elle.

-On recherche Harry Potter, pas vrai ? Quelqu'un qui est censé être mort depuis dix-sept ans. Si on part du postulat qu'il est vivant, il a grandi durant ces années. Il a le même âge que moi à quelques mois près. Donc la seule indication qu'on a, c'est qu'on recherche un adolescent de dix-huit ans. C'est tout. Nous ne savons rien de plus.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Qu'il pourrait passer sous notre nez sans qu'on le reconnaisse. Nous ignorons à quoi il ressemble. Nous cherchons quelqu'un en aveugle. Si ça se trouve, on la déjà croisé sans même le savoir.

-Je comprends. Mais tu as faux. Cette question a déjà été soulevée. Par Alastor quand cette mission lui a été confiée.

-Et pourquoi a-t-il accepté au final alors ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais compris non plus. »

La ville était grise des poussières des usines locales. Les habitants emmitouflés dans leurs imperméables gardaient la tête entre leurs épaules pour se protéger timidement du vent hurlant. Ginny ne ressentait plus la fraîcheur du vent, habitué comme elle l'était après ces derniers jours dans la verte.

A la fin de la matinée, les deux équipes se retrouvèrent sur la place de l'église qui marquait le centre de la ville.

« Encore une mission inutile et du temps perdu, grogna Alastor. J'en ai ras le cul des fausses pistes !

-Il faut bien les vérifier, tempéra Tonks.

-Je sens que je vais surtout vérifier comment Mondingus supporte le Doloris. Ses infos sont toujours moisies. Venir ici ne nous a rien apportés. »

Alastor allait faire signe à ses compagnons de les suivre pour trouver un endroit d'où utiliser discrètement le portoloin mais il figea son geste. Son œil bleu s'était arrêté vers sa droite. D'un signe discret, il ordonna de se mettre en 360°. Sans se précipiter pour paraître naturel, les quatre sorciers se tournèrent le dos, chacun prenant une direction en compte.

« Alastor, où ? questionna Ron.

-Sur le parvis de l'église, deux, indiqua le vieil auror. La rue au sud, deux. Devant le pub à l'ouest, deux. Et l'épicerie à l'est, trois. On est encerclé et je pense qu'ils doivent avoir des détraqueurs en réserve pas loin.

-Ils n'oseront pas attaquer au milieu des moldus, fit Ginny. On peut sûrement s'éclipser et…

-Trop tard, ils approchent. »

De toutes les directions, des individus habillés sobrement de noir venaient vers eux. Aucune baguette n'avait été tirée mais la tension montait d'un cran à chacun de leur pas. L'un d'eux s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Alastor. Il était grand et se tenait bien droit. Il arborait une chevelure d'un blond vénitien et ses yeux toisaient le vieux guerrier avec supériorité.

« Alastor Maugrey, toujours en vie à ce que je vois, dit-il.

-Lucius Malefoy, cracha Alastor. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Depuis Gringott's.

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Je regrette toujours de t'avoir loupé ce jour là. Ça aurait fait un enfoiré de moins.

-J'ai toujours apprécié ton franc-parler. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Vous allez nous suivre gentiment.

-Et comment comptes-tu nous y obliger ? Nous sommes entourés de moldus. Tu n'oseras jamais faire de la magie devant eux.

-C'est ce que tu crois. »

La tension venait de monter d'un cran. Déjà, Ginny et Ron avaient sorti leur baguette, prêts à s'en servir. Tonks jeta une œillade à son mentor. Son œil normal fixait Lucius Malefoy, mais le magique continuait de tourner dans son orbite, surveillant les autres mangemorts. Malgré cette situation, Alastor conservait son sang froid. A croire que c'était devenu une situation normale pour lui.

Les passants ne devaient rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait au centre de la place. Mais leur instinct intima à plusieurs de ne pas rester ici. Un policier remarqua le groupe et se dirigea vers eux. Comme il est d'usage en Angleterre, il n'était pas armé.

« Messieurs, y-a-t-il un problème ? interrogea-t-il.

-Va-t-en sale insecte, cracha un mangemort.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Je vous arrête pour…

-Avada Kedavra ! »

L'éclair vert frappa le policier qui s'effondra immédiatement au sol. La plupart des gens n'avaient rien vu mis à part un éclat verdâtre dans leur champ de vision. Mais le corps sans vie du policier gisant sur le sol les réveilla, ils se mirent à hurler et coururent dans toutes les directions pour fuir la place.

« C'est animaux de moldus, souffla Lucius. Ils paniquent pour un rien. Pas tous apparemment, ajouta-t-il. »

D'autres policiers moldus, attirés par l'agitation, étaient arrivés sur la place leur matraque à la main.

Deux mangemorts se tournèrent vers eux, la baguette menaçante. Une explosion retentit quand un des sorciers noirs lança un maléfice qui réduisit un des policemen en charpies. Les autres policiers se figèrent sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Un sortilège perforant en tua un autre. Les mangemorts s'apprêtaient à faire un véritable carnage mais Ron et Ginny intervinrent en prenant les assassins pour cible. L'un fut désarmé par la cadette alors que Ron stupéfixait l'autre. Ginny vint mettre KO son adversaire d'un crochet en pleine mâchoire.

« Cassez-vous ! s'écria la jeune Weasley aux policiers. »

Alastor eut un sourire goguenard à l'attention de Lucius. Il sortit sa baguette en un éclair et lança un maléfice au mangemort. Mais ce dernier se tenait sur ses gardes et le para. Tonks se jeta sur les deux mangemorts qui lui faisaient face, en projetant un au sol d'un coup de pied tout en assénant à l'autre un maléfice de pétrification. Elle en finit avec le premier en le violentant d'un coup de talon écrasant qui fit retentir un craquement sinistre de la part de son cou.

Un des mangemorts encore debout visa la métamorphomage alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs. Ginny le vit et hurla en s'élançant. Elle s'interposa juste au moment ou un rayon perforant s'échappait de l'extrémité de la baguette du mangemort. D'un geste, elle tenta de le bloquer avec sa propre baguette mais elle manqua sa parade et le rayon la transperça à l'abdomen. La brûlure coupa la respiration de Ginny qui tomba à genoux, ne lâchant pas sa baguette pour autant, Alastor lui avait appris à ne jamais la lâcher. Tonks s'était retournée et vit son amie tomber. Elle leva ses yeux furibonds vers l'auteur du maléfice. La sentence ne se fit pas attendre.

« Avada Kedavra ! hurla-t-elle. »

Le mangemort fut rejeté en arrière par la puissance du sortilège.

Ron avait vu la scène. Il allait se précipiter auprès de sa sœur mais le dernier homme de Lucius le prit pour cible. Il para le maléfice in extremis. Une œillade jetée vers Ginny le rassura, Tonks s'occupait d'elle. Il put donc se concentrer sur son combat. Le second maléfice du mangemort fut paré proprement, comme le lui avait appris Alastor. Il toisait l'ennemi d'un regard calme et sans faille. Il fit un pas vers lui. Le mage noir lança un autre sortilège, paré de nouveau. Ron fit encore un pas. Le mangemort commençait à s'inquiéter, ce rebelle avançait vers lui comme si de rien n'était, conservant son sang froid. Par contre, lui, la panique commençait à le gagner. Il se mit à lancer maléfice sur maléfice, se contrefichant de la précision ou de la puissance. Certains n'eurent même pas à être déviés par Ron.

Et finalement, Ron se retrouva à moins d'un mètre de lui. Le mangemort allait de nouveau abattre sa baguette mais d'un mouvement fluide tout en incantant un sortilège de découpe, Ron lui trancha le bras au vol au niveau du coude. L'ennemi n'eut même pas le temps de crier, un coup de coude dans la gorge broya ses cordes vocales. Ron rangea sa baguette. D'un coup de pied en revers en plein visage, il obligea l'ennemi à se retourner. Il vint immédiatement le saisir à la tête, plaçant une main sous son menton. Et d'un geste sec, il lui brisa la nuque.

Lucius et Alastor continuaient à se battre. Entre deux assauts, Lucius regarda la place et vit que tous ses hommes avaient été vaincus. L'œil magique d'Alastor fit un tour sur lui-même pour lui faire le même constat. Le visage rapiécé de l'auror se déforma lorsqu'il sourit.

« Tu es seul maintenant Lucius, grogna Alastor alors que Ron s'approchait sur la droite du fidèle de Voldemort. Tu as le choix, tu te rends et tu vivras encore un peu, ou tu te bats et tu meurs. »

Lucius reconnut qu'il avait perdu aujourd'hui. Mais se laisser faire prisonnier, sûrement pas.

« Tu gagnes aujourd'hui, vieux croulant, cracha Lucius. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas la prochaine fois. »

Et d'un claquement de fouet, Lucius transplana.

Alastor ne s'en montra pas surpris, il s'attendait à cette débandade de sa part. Ron était allé voir comment allait sa sœur. Cette dernière souriait difficilement, sa blessure la faisant souffrir. Mais elle n'en mourrait pas. Alastor et Tonks firent le tour des mangemorts gisant au sol. Trois étaient encore vivants.

« On va les ramener avec nous pour les interroger, fit Alastor. Même si je pense qu'ils ne savent rien d'important. Vérifie qu'ils n'ont rien de suspect sur eux. Et on rentre. Je m'occupe des macchabés. »

Alastor récupéra les baguettes des morts. Ça pouvait toujours servir à la Résistance. Au vu des évènements, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de laisser les corps là et de laisser les moldus s'en occuper. De toute façon, personne du côté moldu ne pourrait les identifier. Il se contenta donc de récupérer tout ce qui pouvait trahir le monde de la Magie.

Alastor s'approcha de Ginny.

« Comment tu vas gamine ? demanda-t-il.

-Je me suis déjà sentie mieux, fit-elle. Mais je me suis déjà sentie pire aussi.

-Elle a besoin de soin, compléta Ron.

-On rentre. Les moldus ne vont pas tarder à revenir. »

Alastor sortit la boîte contenant le portoloin de retour. Le mot de passe la déverrouilla.

Une fois de retour au cloître, Ron emmena tout de suite sa sœur à l'infirmerie. Une équipe vint prendre en charge les prisonniers. Alastor et Tonks les suivirent. Le vieil auror devait en même temps faire son rapport à Scrimgeour.

« Alastor, vieil canaille ! lança une voix. Qu'est-ce que tu m'a amené comme cadeau cette fois-ci ?

-Salut Kingsley, fit Alastor. Trois mangemorts pour interrogatoire. A bichonner avec soin.

-Tu me connais, quand j'en aurais fini avec eux, ils ne voudront plus jamais partir.

-Le bon verbe c'est : ne pourront plus.

-Possible, sourit Kingsley. Tu veux voir Scrimgeour ?

-Ouais, il est là ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Tonks, c'est bon, tu peux y aller, libéra Alastor. »

Ron emmena sa sœur à l'infirmerie. Cho blêmit en la voyant arriver.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la chinoise.

-J'ai eu un échange de politesse avec des fans, sourit difficilement Ginny.

-Elle a reçu un sortilège perforant, expliqua Ron.

-Allonge-la ici, indiqua Cho. »

Cho souleva ses vêtements pour examiner la blessure.

« Aucun organe n'a été touché, par contre, tu as perdu pas mal de sang, dit Cho. Tu ne te sens pas un peu faiblarde ?

-Si, acquiesça Ginny.

-Le docteur va te soigner mais il te faudra un peu de repos pour récupérer. Elle est en sécurité maintenant Ron.

-Je repasserais tout à l'heure, fit Ron. Avec Luna sûrement. Je vais prévenir Hermione aussi.

-Non, supplia Ginny. Ne lui dis rien. S'il te plait.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il alors que Cho, visiblement gênée, s'éloignait. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien. Je me suis juste rendu-compte que c'était sans espoir. Il vaut mieux que je l'oublie au plus vite et pour ça, je ne dois plus la voir.

-Comme tu voudras.

-Embrasse Luna pour moi.

-Avec plaisir. »

Ron ne sortit pas directement de l'infirmerie. Il s'assura que sa sœur ne le suivait pas des yeux et il rejoignit Cho.

« Cho, tu sais quelque chose sur Ginny et Hermione ? demanda-t-il directement. »

Cho se mordit la lèvre, mais sous le regard dur de Ron, elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avant leur départ en mission. Ron comprit enfin les raisons de sa sœur.

« Si tu vois Hermione, ne lui dis pas que Ginny est là, dit-il. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ça soit une bonne solution mais, c'est son choix. »

Ron n'eut pas longtemps à chercher sa chère petite blonde. Il la croisa dans le couloir alors qu'elle se rendait visiblement vers la bibliothèque. Son visage s'illumina en voyant le rouquin. Elle lui prit les mains en geste tendre et l'embrassa.

« Votre mission s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle. »

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça. Luna comprit que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre où Ron put tout lui raconter.

« Si on allait la voir ? proposa Luna. »

Cho était allée se chercher un thé. Elle se figea quand Hermione entra en lui disant bonjour. Hermione le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Rien, assura Cho maladroitement. Tout va bien.

-Tu es sûre ? insista Hermione.

-Oui oui. Oh ! Bonjour Tonks.

-Salut Cho, Hermione, fit la métamorphomage. Je viens voir Ginny. Elle va mieux ? »

Cho se tourna lentement vers Hermione. Cette dernière ne bougeait plus, ses lèvres tremblaient et elle avait pâli d'un coup.

« Qu… qu'est-il arrivé à Ginny ? questionna-t-elle prudemment.

-Rien de grave, dit précipitamment Cho. Elle… elle a juste pris un sortilège perforant mais elle va bien. Le docteur l'a soignée et elle se repose maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit Ron en arrivant avec Luna. »

Il fit un tour de la pièce et remarqua immédiatement l'air interdit de Cho et affolé d'Hermione. Il comprit immédiatement.

« Tu as encore mis les pieds dans le plat Tonks, dit-il.

-Eh ! Je n'étais pas censé savoir que la blessure de Gin était un secret ! se défendit Tonks.

-J'aimerais d'ailleurs savoir pourquoi vous vouliez me le cacher ? s'insurgea Hermione.

-C'est Ginny qui ne voulait pas te le dire, avoua Ron.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis. »

Hermione se rappela la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Ginny. Elle comprenait, Ginny ne voulait plus la voir. Hermione sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Elle sortit avant de se transformer en fontaine et disparut dans les couloirs.

Les autres restèrent silencieux un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alastor arrive.

« J'ai croisé une éponge, elle venait d'ici ? lança-t-il.

-Toujours aussi poétique, répliqua Ron.

-Ouais. Gin ne veut plus voir Hermione, c'est ça ? Bon, et nous, on peut la voir ?

-Elle se repose pour le moment, dit Cho. Revenez demain plutôt. Elle devrait même pouvoir sortir. »

Cho retourna dans l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Scrimgeour ? questionna Ron.

-Il veut qu'on s'occupe de Mondingus, dit Alastor. Son tuyau n'était pas seulement percé, il était piégé. Il est probable qu'il soit de mèche avec les Malefoy. Donc, on va lui faire payer sa trahison. »


	5. Le Mensonge d'Hermione

**CHAPITRE V : LE MENSONGE D'HERMIONE**

Repartir aussi vite, ce n'était pas rare, mais ce n'était jamais agréable. Mais là, il fallait agir vite. Dés qu'il saurait qu'Alastor et son équipe s'en étaient tirés, Mondingus tenterait de disparaître. Ginny se reposant à l'infirmerie, l'équipe serait réduite à trois. Pour quelqu'un comme Mondingus, c'était plus que suffisant.

Mondingus vivait dans la banlieue de Londres. Dans un quartier aussi pourri et sale que lui. Mondingus n'avait jamais donné à personne son adresse. Mais pour calmer sa parano, Alastor l'avait suivi un jour.

Tonks avait changé d'apparence et s'approcha au plus près de la résidence de Mondingus. Elle se savait appuyer par Ron, caché sur un toit sous une cape d'invisibilité. Alastor surveillait le tout au travers un mur à l'aide de son œil magique.

Tonks revint vers son chef d'équipe.

« Rien à signaler, il est seul, dit-elle.

-Bien, allons-y, fit Alastor. Ron va rester surveiller les alentours. Tu me suis et tu me laisses faire. »

Tonks s'attendait à ça. Elle savait maintenant qu'Alastor ne comptait pas avoir de pitié pour l'escroc.

Alastor frappa simplement à la porte. La voix de Mondingus se fit entendre suivit de pas précipités se rapprochant de la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit, Mondingus pâlit. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette visite mais avait compris que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Baguette à la main, Alastor l'obligea à reculer. Tonks referma la porte derrière eux.

« Accio baguette, fit Alastor, faisant voler la baguette de Mondingus dans sa main. Salut Dingus. Surpris de nous voir ?

-Oui, bien sûr, soupira Mondingus. Personne ne connait cette adresse.

-La preuve que non. Les mangemorts la connaissent aussi je suppose.

-Certainement pas.

-Alors si ce refuge est sûr, pourquoi nous-as-tu vendus ?

-Je n'ai pas fait ça !

-A d'autres, Malefoy et ses chiens nous sont tombés dessus. Personne n'était censé savoir que nous étions là-bas mis à part nous quatre, Scrimgeour et toi. Et ne va pas me raconter que Scrimgeour est passé à l'ennemi. Je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça, mais j'ai confiance en son engagement. Parle, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Malefoy ? »

Mondingus était visiblement apeuré. Il chercha de l'aide dans le regard de Tonks mais cette dernière restait neutre.

« Je n'ai rien dit je te le jure ! se défendit-il. Il m'arrive de faire des affaires avec les mangemorts, c'est vrai. Mais jamais je ne leur ais servi d'indic.

-Je ne te crois pas, lança Alastor. Dommage que je n'ai pas de véritaserum. Mais il faut dire que ce n'est pas facile à produire pour nous. J'ai bien d'autres moyens de te faire parler. Des moyens pas très agréables.

-Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je n'ai rien dit !

-Je me demande bien c'est quoi ce que tu as de plus cher, toi qui serait capable de vendre ta mère pour un quelconque profit. Tu es un menteur patenté, un escroc. Tu crois que je vais te croire ?

-Mais c'est la vérité ! C'est peut-être ma source qui est dans le coup.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Eric Mallory. Mais il est mort. Je l'ai appris hier.

-Que c'est pratique. Tu remontes un peu dans mon estime, tu as donc le courage de tuer.

-Tu m'accuses de meurtre maintenant ! Regarde dans ma baguette, tu verras que je ne l'ai pas tué.

-Il n'y a pas qu'Avada Kedavra pour tuer, même un Wingardium Leviosa peut faire l'affaire.

-Mais… mais…

-Endoloris ! »

Mondingus se laissa choir sur le sol, se tordant dans tous les sens en croyant son corps être traversé par des lames chauffées à blanc. Alastor continua ainsi durant presque une minute avant de cesser.

« Tu vas parler maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Et la vérité je te prie.

-A quoi ça servirait ? Tu m'as déjà condamné, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à Mallory. Mais je ne peux pas le prouver. Alors tue-moi, qu'on en finisse.

-Je dois reconnaître que tu me surprends, pour la première fois. Mais également pour la dernière. Ginny a failli être tuée par ta faute. Car c'est ta faute, même si tu ne nous as pas vendu, tu es responsable de ça par ton incompétence. Mais je ne peux pas te faire confiance ou t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Qui sait si tu n'essayes pas de m'embrouiller une fois de plus pour sauver ta petite vie de merde ? Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser la vie sauve. Il y a trop d'enjeux. Avada Kedavra. »

L'éclair vert acheva l'escroc. Alastor ne perdit pas son temps à regarder le cadavre de Mondingus. Il tourna aussitôt les talons en intimant à Tonks l'ordre de le suivre.

Ils furent rejoints par Ron au point de rendez-vous prévu et ils rentrèrent au cloître. Ron et Tonks prirent tout de suite la direction de l'infirmerie. Alastor se rendit au bureau de Scrimgeour.

« C'est fait, dit-il simplement. Mondingus ne trompera plus jamais personne.

-A-t-il avoué ? questionna Scrimgeour.

-Non, il a raconté une histoire. Sa source, un certain Mallory, aurait été tué après lui avoir donné l'info. On ne peut pas savoir s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité concernant Mallory. Dans le doute, il valait mieux qu'il meurt.

-Nous sommes en guerre. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications à donner.

-Un problème se pose maintenant. Où allons-nous pêcher des infos pour retrouver Potter ?

-C'est vrai que ça va être plus dur maintenant. Je vais en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Peut-être aura-t-il une idée.

-Ouais, je suis impatient de savoir laquelle, pointa ironiquement Alastor. »

Ginny allait mieux. Elle devait rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'au lendemain, mais elle conservait le sourire et la douleur avait disparu. Quand Ron et Tonks arrivèrent, ils la trouvèrent en pleine discussion avec Luna. Entendre son rire plut à ses deux coéquipiers.

« Oh ! Alors comment ça va ? demanda Ginny. Vous étiez partis où ?

-Nous sommes allés rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Mondingus, répondit Ron en prenant les mains de Luna comme à l'accoutumé. Pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas nous mettre sur des fausses pistes.

-Il a compris la leçon ?

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Il ne nous donnera jamais plus de tuyau percé. Et toi, tu te remets ?

-Ça va. Le médicomage a dit que je pourrais sortir demain.

-Ne force pas trop quand même.

-Tu me connais ! sourit Ginny.

-Justement. »

Luna et Ron quittèrent l'infirmerie. Tonks resta encore un peu. Ginny profita que Luna n'était plus là pour en savoir plus sur Mondingus.

« Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle.

-Oui, répondit Tonks. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il fût responsable pour les mangemorts, mais le bénéfice du doute est un luxe que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre.

-J'en suis consciente. Je suppose qu'Alastor s'en est chargé lui-même.

-Oui. Mais changeons de sujet. J'ai gaffé sans savoir avant qu'on parte s'occuper de Mondingus.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-J'ai demandé à te voir et… Hermione était là. »

Ginny baissa les yeux tristement. Elle garda le silence de longues secondes. S'éloigner d'Hermione était douloureux, mais nécessaire. C'est ce que Ginny ne cessait de se répéter pour se convaincre du bien fondé de sa décision. Ainsi, elle pourrait passer à autre chose. Peut-être.

« Au moins, comme ça elle sait que je ne veux plus la voir, finit-elle par dire. Je vais pouvoir l'oublier.

-Mais Ginny, tu l'aimes.

-Oui, j'en suis folle. Il ne passe pas une heure sans que je ne pense à elle. Mais il faut être réaliste, ce ne sera jamais réciproque. J'ai mal, et j'aurais encore mal durant un moment. Mais le temps va passer et je l'oublierai.

-Et son amitié ? Tu veux la perdre aussi ?

-Je ne pourrais pas la fréquenter en toute amitié sans que mes sentiments me torturent. En fait, je dois perdre totalement Hermione.

-Ce sera difficile, voir impossible. Elle reste la meilleure amie de Ron et une amie de Luna.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile. Peut-être qu'il faudrait mieux que je m'en aille, que je rejoigne un autre groupe de résistance.

-Tu n'y penses pas ! On a besoin de toi ! Tu fais parti de l'équipe.

-Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Pour l'instant, je reste ici. »

Ron avait dit à Luna qu'il devait aller parler à Hermione. La jeune rêveuse savait pourquoi et sourit en lui disant « à tout à l'heure » avec un baiser.

Ron connaissait Hermione depuis l'âge de onze ans. A l'époque, elle ignorait l'existence du monde de la magie et vivait avec ses parents dentistes. Mais voilà, la guerre faisait rage côté sorcier. Et l'une des principales actions du nouveau régime était l'extermination systématique des nés-moldus. Les résistants ayant réussi à détruire des années plus tôt le moyen permettant la localisation des nés-moldus, les mangemorts avaient plus de difficultés à effectuer cette tâche. Ils mirent en place des équipes spécialisées : les Rafleurs. Les Rafleurs ne reculaient devant aucune bassesse, même le massacre de familles entières.

Hermione se trouva être la cible des Rafleurs. Alastor Maugrey, accompagné de Kingsley Shacklebolt et la jeune Nymphadora Tonks intervinrent. Ils parvinrent à sauver la fillette, mais pas ses parents. Hermione resta muré dans son silence durant longtemps. Ce fut l'amitié de Ron, Ginny et Luna qui lui redonna goût à la vie. Elle se lança à corps perdu dans l'étude de la magie, devenant malgré son jeune âge une véritable experte reconnue par les autres résistants.

Ron savait qu'Hermione se battait continuellement contre les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour la rouquine. Cela était devenu évident pendant la période où Ginny sortait avec Dean Thomas. Ron avait plusieurs fois remarqué le regard jaloux d'Hermione se poser sur le couple. Si au début, il croyait que c'était sur Dean que s'était jeté son dévolu, il comprit vite que la brune avait le béguin pour Ginny. Et lorsque Ginny et Dean se séparèrent, Ron comprit que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais aucune des deux ne parvint à l'avouer à l'autre. Malgré les allusions répétées de Ginny.

Ron n'était jamais intervenu entre elles, estimant à juste titre que c'était à elles deux de se débrouiller. Mais là, elles allaient toutes deux faire une terrible erreur selon lui. Il voulait aider sa sœur, bien sûr, mais également Hermione qu'il voyait comme une sœur également.

La trouver ne fut pas difficile, Hermione ne quittait que rarement son repère : la librairie. Il se posa sur la chaise en face d'elle. Elle ne lui jeta qu'une œillade. Ron remarqua immédiatement ses yeux rougis par la peine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Savoir si tu vas bien déjà, fit-il.

-Oui, je n'ai jamais été plus en forme.

-Menteuse.

-Ah ! C'est un nouveau jeu ? Je dis quelque chose et tu dis si je mens ou pas, c'est ça ? Et bien, tu as perdu.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu.

-Et c'est quoi alors ! s'emporta-t-elle, attirant les regards des personnes alentours.

-Baisse d'un ton s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas là pour avoir une dispute avec toi. Je ne veux que t'aider.

-Je ne vois pas à quel sujet.

-Ginny. »

Hermione se figea sur place au nom de la petite rousse. Elle sentit de nouveaux ses yeux la piquer. D'un coup de manche, elle tenta d'empêcher les larmes de couler, sans succès.

« J'ai compris le message, pas la peine de me le répéter, dit Hermione en tentant de reprendre contenance. Elle ne veut plus me voir. Ça tombe bien, pour moi aussi la situation devenait lourde. J'ai failli lui crier dessus plusieurs fois car je ne la supportais plus. En fait nous ne sommes plus amies depuis longtemps.

-Menteuse et honnête, dit Ron.

-Quoi ?

-Tu mens quand tu dis que Ginny te tapait sur les nerfs. Les jours où tu ne la vois pas, tu tournes en rond et tu parles d'elle tout le temps.

-Luna te sers d'espionne maintenant !

-Par contre, tu es honnête quand tu dis que vous n'êtes plus amies depuis longtemps. Ce que vous ressentez l'une pour l'autre est bien plus fort que de l'amitié.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu l'aimes. C'est tout. Tu en es amoureuse. Ne le nie pas. »

Hermione resta coi un moment, fixant son meilleur ami. Ainsi, il l'avait remarqué. Elle ne devait pourtant pas s'en montrer surprise venant de lui, il faisait toujours attention aux autres même s'il n'intervenait normalement pas dans leur vie privé.

« Je… soupira Hermione. Non, tu te trompes. Je l'aime beaucoup c'est vrai. Mais pas au point d'en être amoureuse. Et puis, c'est une fille. »

Ron n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de se lever. Hermione, qui s'attendait à ce qu'il la contredise, en fut surprise.

« Tu ne dis pas « menteuse » ? fit-elle.

-Pas besoin, répondit-il. C'est trop évident. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous deux. Si vous voulez gâcher vos vies, ça vous regarde. Mais je trouve ça dommage. Je vous aime toutes les deux. Ginny est ma sœur et toi, ma meilleure amie, une autre sœur pour ainsi dire. Mais je ne peux rien forcer entre vous. Je ne dirais qu'une dernière chose : Ginny a tout tenté pour te faire succomber. Tu l'as toujours repoussée par peur de t'engager avec elle parce que c'est une fille également. Maintenant, elle est désespérée et elle veut t'oublier en s'éloignant de toi. Je connais assez Ginny pour savoir que malgré la douleur d'une telle décision, elle s'y tiendra. Elle est têtue.

-Peux-tu en venir au fait ? pressa Hermione. J'ai du travail.

-Si tu décides finalement de te laisser porter par tes sentiments pour elle, il faudra prendre ton courage à deux mains et aller vers elle. Car elle ne viendra plus vers toi. Je te laisse à ton travail. »

Hermione essaya de se replonger dans les grimoires s'étalant devant elle. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se concentrer, les paroles de Ron revinrent en écho. Il avait raison : elle avait perdu Ginny.

Une larme tomba sur le papier jauni.


	6. Sirius Black

**CHAPITRE VI : SIRIUS BLACK**

Les jours passèrent. Ginny était sortie de l'infirmerie. La vie semblait avoir repris son cours normal. Enfin, aussi normal qu'il puisse être en temps de guerre. Ginny et Hermione se croisaient plusieurs fois par jours. C'était inévitable. A chaque fois, leurs amis présents à ces moments là retenaient leur souffle. Mais les deux jeunes femmes s'ignoraient sans démontrer aucune émotion. Ron les observa plusieurs fois sans rien dire et rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien de plus pour elles. Certains n'hésitaient pas à dire qu'outre le début manqué d'une belle histoire d'amour, c'était la fin d'une belle amitié. Personne ne savait qu'après chaque croisement, Ginny et Hermione, semblant chacune rester de glace en public, se précipitaient dans un coin isolé pour soupirer et lâcher quelques larmes.

Pour ne plus penser à Hermione, Ginny se lança à corps perdu dans l'entrainement. Elle tannait tout le temps son frère ou Tonks pour faire des duels. Alastor participa aussi un moment mais il dut s'absenter.

« Je dois me rendre à une réunion avec des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, annonça-t-il à son équipe. J'y accompagne Kingsley et Scrimgeour. Nous devons leur faire part de ce que nous ont avoués les mangemorts capturés l'autre jour. Et il semble qu'ils aient également des nouvelles à nous faire part.

-A propos de Potter ? demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas mais ça m'étonnerait. Vous restez ici et vous continuez l'entrainement en attendant. Mais moins que ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas Gin ? Il se peut qu'on parte en mission dés mon retour donc ne vous tuez pas, restez opérationnels. »

Pour se rendre à la réunion, les trois aurors utilisèrent un portoloin. Le lieu de rendez-vous, tenu secret, se situait en Irlande, dans une vieille baraque de pierre abandonnée depuis des années au milieu d'une forêt verdoyante. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les trois aurors furent aussitôt encerclés. Ils ne firent pas un seul geste, connaissant la procédure dans ce genre de cas, une sécurité supplémentaire en plus du fait que le point de rendez-vous était protégé par Fidelitas.

Un homme s'avança, baguette à la main pointée sur Scrimgeour.

« Ou se trouve le secret ? exigea-t-il.

-Dans une lueur teintée de ténèbres et qu'on appelle « cœur des Hommes », répondit Scrimgeour.

-Baissez vos baguettes, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. Bienvenu monsieur Scrimgeour. Veuillez me suivre. »

Dans la maisonnette, Scrimgeour et les deux autres aurors furent accueillis par plusieurs individus dont un homme âgé portant une robe bleue nuit et arborant une longue barbe blanche. Ses yeux étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

« Rufus, heureux de vous revoir, fit-il en s'approchant.

-Moi de même Albus, répondit Rufus. »

Scrimgeour alla saluer les autres personnes présentes. Albus fit de même avec Shacklebolt de manière chaleureuse. Il eut un temps d'arrêt au moment d'aller vers Alastor Maugrey.

« Bonjour Alastor, finit-il par dire.

-Albus, grogna Alastor.

-Je vois que vous êtes en forme. Comment vont les enfants d'Arthur et Molly ?

-Ils sont en vie. Mais tout comme moi, ils ont du mal à comprendre le sens de leur mission.

-C'est notre dernier espoir de vaincre Voldemort.

-La gueule de l'espoir, il a disparu il y a dix-sept ans.

-Oui, mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il est toujours en vie. C'est notre seule espoir. Sinon, tout est perdu.

-Vous savez ce qu'on dit Albus : l'espoir est le premier pas vers la déception.

-J'espère vous faire changer d'avis aujourd'hui, conclut mystérieusement le professeur Dumbledore. »

Les représentants des différents de résistance s'installèrent autour de la table. Du thé leur fut servit. Ce fut Albus Dumbledore qui prit la parole le premier en se levant.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez répondu à mon appel, commença-t-il. Si je vous ais tous réuni ici, avec tout les risques que comportent une telle réunion, c'est pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui pourrait changer totalement le cours de la guerre. Nous savons comment retrouver Harry Potter. »

Quelques murmures parcoururent la tablée pour accueillir cette annonce. Alastor resta impassible. Sa voix rauque fut la première à réagir de manière tangible.

« De quelle façon ? questionna-t-il.

-Un ancien membre de l'Ordre qui avait disparu depuis dix-sept ans a repris contact avec moi, expliqua Dumbledore. Il a veillé sur Harry Potter durant tout ce temps, le cachant à nos yeux pour ne pas être de nouveau trahi.

-Je crois deviner de qui vous parlez, il est censé être mort. Au pire, c'est un traître.

-Tout comme Harry Potter devrait être mort. Sirius Black, car il s'agit bien de lui, n'a jamais trahi.

-N'était-il pas le gardien du secret des Potter ? lança Shacklebolt.

-C'est ce qui était prévu à l'origine. Mais pour faire un coup de bluff vis-à-vis de l'ennemi, Sirius suggéra de changer secrètement de gardien. Ce fut Peter Pettigrew qui le devint.

-Pettigrew a été tué par Black, avança Alastor.

-Ce que je vous dis en ce moment, seul Sirius et moi-même étions au courant jusqu'à maintenant. Peter Pettigrew était un espion à la solde de Voldemort. Il a dévoilé l'emplacement où se cachaient les Potter, causant leur mort. Sirius Black a flairé le piège, même s'il était trop tard pour James et Lily. Il a réussi à partir avec le bébé. Par la suite Voldemort a annoncé qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains tous les Potter. Mais en fait, le jeune Harry lui avait échappé. Sirius a confié l'enfant à de la famille moldue du côté de Lily. Puis il s'est occupé de Peter. Par la suite, sans rien me dire de l'endroit où se cachait Harry, ayant de lui-même jeté un enchantement de Fidelitas, Sirius veilla sur son filleul sans se dévoiler.

-Il a passé combien de temps sous sa forme de chien ?

-Des années. Et il y a quelques jours, Sirius a repris contact avec moi. Il sait qu'il ne pourra plus cacher à son filleul sa véritable identité très longtemps.

-Où est-il ?

-Sirius ne m'a rien dit pour le moment. Il se montre prudent. C'est pourquoi, je tenais à ce que vous soyez présent Alastor. Depuis le temps que vous et votre équipe cherchez Harry Potter, je pense qu'il est normal que ça soit vous qui vous chargiez de sa récupération.

-Et après, on vous le livre où ?

-Je pensais vous le faire garder un moment. Le temps que nous sécurisions totalement l'Ordre. J'en ais déjà parler à Sirius. Il vous fait confiance. Rufus, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je suis d'accord sur le choix d'Alastor pour mener cette opération, fit Rufus. Enfin, s'il l'accepte.

-Que voulez-vous que je réponde ? cracha Alastor. J'ai déjà accepté la tâche de rechercher sans aucun indice valable votre sauveur hypothétique. Cela conclura la mission. Ne comptez-pas sur moi pour jouer les nounous ensuite. Je vous le récupère, et après, bon débarras.

-Bien, donc nous sommes d'accord, conclut Albus. Sirius vous contactera prochainement. »

Alors que les aurors s'apprêtaient à prendre congé, Albus Dumbledore s'approcha de nouveau de son ancien ami.

« J'ai appris pour Mondingus, dit-il.

-Que voulez-vous Albus ? fit Alastor. Que j'exprime des regrets ?

-Peut-être était-il innocent.

-Quand bien même, la survie de plusieurs personnes en dépendait. Je n'ai aucun regret de l'avoir tué.

-Les erreurs qu'il a faîtes ne méritaient certainement pas la mort.

-Ginny a failli se faire tuer à cause de lui. Cette raison me suffit. Ne cherchez pas à me culpabiliser Albus. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler que nous sommes en guerre. Vous pourrez prendre le temps de pleurer si nous parvenons à la victoire. »

De retour au cloître, Alastor réunit son équipe.

« La réunion a été courte ! s'exclama Tonks.

-Désolé d'avoir coupé court à tes projets romantiques avec Remus, lança Alastor.

-Bah ! A moins qu'on parte tout de suite, je pense quand même pouvoir dîner avec lui ce soir. Voir passer une bonne nuit.

-On verra. Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas transpirer à l'extérieur de cette pièce. Pas avant que la mission ne soit conclu. Albus Dumbledore a été contacté par Sirius Black. »

Devant les mines surprises de ses équipiers, Alastor continua, leur rapportant tout ce que Dumbledore avait raconté. Les trois jeunes gens furent surpris de ces révélations.

« Donc il est bien vivant, dit Ron. Et dire que je me disais que nous agissions pour rien jusqu'à maintenant.

-Rien n'est encore prouvé, tempéra Alastor. Dumbledore a toujours été trop prompt à faire confiance aux autres. Je vais tenter d'entrer en contact avec Sirius Black par le moyen donné par Dumbledore. En attendant, stand by. »

Le moyen donné par Dumbledore était un miroir à double-sens. Il avait appartenu à James Potter. Lorsque celui-ci fut tué, Sirius Black le récupéra. Il l'avait envoyé par hibou à Dumbledore récemment. D'après ce qu'avait expliqué le vieux professeur, il suffisait à Alastor de prononcer le surnom de Sirius Black utilisé par ses amis pour lancer l'appel.

« Patmol, grogna Alastor. »

Le reflet se troubla, se déforma, et un autre visage apparut. Il était maigre et sale. Son regard était plus animal que dans le souvenir d'Alastor. Sûrement dut aux années passées plus sous sa forme de chien que d'humain.

« Alastor, aboya presque Sirius. C'est donc toi que Dumbledore a désigné pour cette mission.

-Disons plutôt que je suis le seul assez idiot pour le faire, répliqua Alastor. Mais je te le dis tout net : je n'ai aucune confiance en toi et je ne crois pas en la survie d'Harry Potter. Il va falloir me prouver que tu n'es pas un traitre et que tu ne nous mènes pas en bateau.

-Pour cela, il faudra que tu me rejoignes. Je te montrerais Harry et tu pourras juger part toi-même.

-Et si c'est un piège, les mangemorts aimeraient bien me mettre le grappin dessus.

-Sûrement pour ton sens de l'humour. Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à fixer le point de rendez-vous. Je pourrais te jurer de venir seul mais je comprends que tu ne me fasses pas confiance. Mais en choisissant où on se retrouve, tu pourras prévoir tout le dispositif de sécurité que tu juges

nécessaire. Tu me donneras l'endroit au moment où tu veux que je vienne. Je serais là dans la foulée. Si je mets plus d'une minute, tu n'auras qu'à partir. »

Alastor réfléchit. Ce que proposait Sirius n'éliminait pas le risque mais le diminuait assez selon les critères de l'auror. Après tout, ils étaient en guerre donc, se cacher en espérant voir les risques disparaître d'eux-mêmes ne servait à rien.

« Je te recontacte, acquiesça Alastor. »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir un endroit qui leur donnerait l'avantage en cas de traquenard. Heureusement, vieille habitude de paranoïaque, il en avait plusieurs en stock. Son équipe serait avec lui, et il demanderait à Scrimgeour d'en avoir deux autres en renfort. Vu l'importance de la mission, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il refuse.

Alastor fit attendre Sirius Black durant deux jours. Il avait choisi les abords d'un hameau abandonné depuis des décennies. Les aurors des trois équipes qui l'accompagnait étaient cachés dans les maisons et la proche forêt, baguette à la main. Seul Tonks resta auprès de son mentor. Une fois que tout le monde fut en place et paré, Alastor sortit le miroir.

« Patmol, dit-il.

-J'attendais ton appel Alastor, fit Sirius.

-Lettry-sur -Souche, fit simplement Alastor, coupant immédiatement la communication. »

Alastor compta les secondes dans sa tête. S'il atteignait soixante, il transplanerait, donnant le signal aux autres de quitter la zone. Mais au bout de vingt secondes, un claquement de fouet annonça l'arrivée de Sirius Black. Tonks et Alastor le mirent tout de suite en joue. Sirius leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Ils attendirent immobile durant plusieurs minutes, scrutant le moindre bruit. Tonks alla le fouiller, elle lui prit sa baguette.

Alastor prit le temps de dévisager Sirius. Il était encore plus maigre et misérable que ce que laissait entendre l'image dans le miroir. Ses cheveux sales tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait visiblement récupéré ses vêtements dans une poubelle, ils étaient dans un état presque aussi lamentable que lui et pas de la bonne taille. Malgré tout, Sirius sourit à Tonks.

« Es-tu la fille de Ted et Andromeda ? fit Sirius. Tu as bien grandi, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu devais avoir sept ans. Ta mère était une grande amie en plus d'être la seule cousine que j'appréciait.

-Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Ma mère me parlait de vous, avant d'être tuée, dit Tonks. Elle vous appréciait aussi.

-Inutile de me vouvouyer. Nous sommes cousins.

-Quand vous aurez fini votre réunion de famille, vous me préviendrez, cracha Alastor.

-Toujours aussi agréable, sourit Sirius d'un air goguenard. Tu as choisi cet endroit pour quoi ? Parce que c'est le dernier endroit où on s'est vu ?

-Pour des raisons tactiques uniquement. Que peux-tu me dire sur Harry Potter ?

-Il a grandi protégé par un Fidelitas que j'ai mis en place. J'en suis le gardien, la seule personne qui peut te mener à lui. Il a vécu chez de la famille du côté de Lily jusqu'à ces quinze ans. Puis, il y eut un problème. Ça ne se passait pas bien mais au moins il avait un toit et des repas chauds. Il a fugué. Son oncle et sa tante ne pouvait pas lancer d'avis de recherche à cause du Fidelitas. De toute façon, je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas le retrouver. Depuis, il erre dans tout le pays. Je le suis sous forme de chien.

-Que lui as-tu appris en magie ?

-Je n'ai rien pu lui apprendre. Il ne me connait que sous ma forme canine. Il lui arrive de faire de la magie incontrôlée.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien appris ?

-Je ne voulais qu'il soit impliqué dans cette guerre. Ça peut paraître égoiste mais je voulais que la seule chose que James et Lily aient laissé ne disparaisse pas dans une bataille contre Voldemort.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Tu aurais dû lui laisser le choix.

-Je sais. Il me parle parfois, même si je suis en chien. Il me livre ses peurs, ses angoisses. Il ne comprend que tout le monde fasse comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais c'est simplement dû au Fidelitas. Et dernièrement, il m'a fait part de son envie de savoir d'où il venait. Il compte retourner chez son oncle et sa tante pour leur poser des question. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux tout lui avouer. Mais je veux être sûr qu'il soit protégé.

-Dumbledore et Scrimgeour y tiennent. Je suis un simple soldat, j'obéis aux ordres. Je te suis, mais pas d'entourloupe sinon je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer.

-Bizarre que tu me fasses confiance aussi vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne te fais pas confiance aveuglément, finit Alastor en sortant un scrutoscope de sa poche. »


End file.
